


To Shave or Not To Shave

by NL7



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Discussion of Beard, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, listen this is a few months old but at the time I got very surprised by miky trying to have a beard, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NL7/pseuds/NL7
Summary: Perkz pondering over Miky's new facial hair development, while slowly dozing off.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle & Luka "Perkz" Perković, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	To Shave or Not To Shave

Perkz was taking a nap.

(His night had been short, and the way he had felt sluggish in the morning had been truly _disastrous_ for the team meeting… so, ignoring his teammates’ teasing comments, he had decided that resting for a bit right after lunch probably wouldn’t hurt.) 

He was lying on the couch, letting the afternoon sunlight warm his body. His head comfortably set on Miky’s lap, he was listening to the clicks of the support’s controller, who was playing to some video game on the wide screen of the living room. Perkz’ eyelids were heavy with sand; chances were that he would doze off any time soon. 

But he was still conscious enough to gaze at Miky’s focused face.

To raise a clumsy arm and lightly brush Miky’s chin, who took his eyes off of the screen for a split-second and gave him a questioning look.

To let his fingers touch the rough dark hairs that Miky had stopped shaving since the start of the lockdown – first out of laziness, and then because it made him laugh to see how far he could go like that.

Miky’s steady breathing crashed onto Perkz’ knuckles, who was distractedly studying the weird feeling of this beginning of a beard where he usually found nothing but shaved peach fuzz.

(Inwardly, he wondered how it would feel to kiss him there, on his jaw, near his chin.)  
(… but he felt too lazy to sit up.)

"It's weird." 

Miky hummed, a small smile on his face despite himself, induced by Perkz’ both delicate and clumsy touch.

"Want me to shave it?" He asked, amused and genuinely curious at the same time.

Perkz thought about it, letting his arm drop.

"Keep it if you like it," he ended up muttering, words tumbling out of his mouth like marshmallow because of drowsiness. "I'll get used to it." 

Miky breathed out a laugh.

When he looked down a minute later, having reached a checkpoint, he found his partner asleep, huddled up against him, eyes closed. Relaxed in his slumber.

Miky smiled and resumed his game.


End file.
